kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2017 Event/E-3
|reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_easy_3 = |reward_easy_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 3 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Historical Fleet: Battle of Ceylon The historical ships are the participants in Battle of Ceylon (now Sri Lanka): * DD: , , , , , , , , , , , , , * CL: , , * CA(V): , , , , , , * CVL: * CV: , , , , * FBB: , , , Map Guide *This is a Combined Fleet map. * Node B and Node J are submarine nodes. Transport Phase *The first part of this map is to reach the Boss node to empty the TP Bar. **Please note that you are required to obtain A- or S-Rank Victory to deplete the TP Bar. **Bring as many and on your ships to deplete the Bar faster. **Note that E-6 also has a TP Phase that is much longer compared to E-3. It is recommended to hold your Daihatsu carrying DDs for E-6 if you're planning to clear both maps on Normal or Hard. *Transport Combined Fleet: **Recommended Fleet is 2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD. ***Routing: ***Going from Node E to H pre-HP phase is possible, but since going through node F doesn't require a Fast Fleet and allows you to skip Node J, you are recommended to go through node F during the TP Phase. *It is possible to use Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force instead. **However, in this case, you are always forced to start at node B, which is a Submarine node. You cannot start at A with either Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force during the TP Phase. **If you don't actually meet the requirements to route from I to K, it is actually favorable to use a Slow fleet instead and go through the north route. The resulting enemies you will be fighting is much easier to deal with, allowing more consistency at reaching the boss. *All of the nodes other than the Boss node have enemy carriers. It is recommended that you bring a Ship proficient in Anti-Air Cut-In. **Please note that due to the high Air Power requirement, it is recommended that you have multiple Seaplane Fighters to gain Air Parity at least. (For Hard mode, the Air Power requirement is very high to the point just having multiple Seaplane Fighters may still not be enough) ** can be used for transport fleet for E-3. ***Same applies if you want to use or as a Seaplane Fighters carrier. *Boss node contains multiple variant. **Hard mode contains 1 Flagship Kai and 3 Flagship variants. **You may opt to use Boss node Support Shelling Expeditions for a better chance to gain A- or S-Rank victory if you think your fleet isn't working out very well against them. *Clearing the TP Bar Phase will open up a new route to Node Q, where the final Boss of the map appears. **After Node Q opened, if you wish to go to node L using Surface Task Force or Carrier Task Force, you need to select Node F from Node E, as H will likely direct you towards Q instead. Boss Kill Phase *The second part of this map is to reach node Q to face to deplete and completely destroy the Boss HP Bar. **WARNING: Please note that resetting the Map will result in you being forced to start from the TP Bar phase all over again. Recommended Fleets *Carrier Task Force **Route: [ / ] ***1 FBB 3 CA(V) 2 CV + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CLT 2 CA(V) *Surface Task Force **Route: [ / ] ***2 FBB 2 CA(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 1 CLT 2 CA(V) ***WARNING: Going to M or N after H appears to be random. However, if you go M without certain ships in your fleet you can end up going M->N->Q and fighting an extra battle. Special Damage Multiplier WARNING:: This is just a speculation. There is no legit test of this claim yet. * & have been observed to have a slight damage bonus multiplier against the Boss in node Q.